Mon solo de nuit
by Nemie
Summary: la passion, le desir, le besoin, l'envie, la luxure , le mensonges , la trahison, la culpabilité et les larmes.


La bouche du jeun homme, effleuradoucement la peau de la jeune fille, ses lèvres chaude s'attardait sur sa poitrine, et sur son cou

Elle sentait, ses épais, cheveux ébène, dans lesquels elle avait enfouit une main

L'autre caressant le corps musclé du jeun homme

Elle entendit les râle que poussait son amant et ses propres halètements de plaisir

Tous son corps était en feu

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amant ; et bercé par l'effluve familière de ses mèches, brune, et par sa respiration régulière, elle s'endormit

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux , sa chambre était baigné du pâle soleil d'octobre , elle était vide, il n'y avait qu'elle enroulé dans ses draps

Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve, son amant était bien venu, elle s'était donné a lui et il était partis

Comme toujours

Elle se leva ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il y avait au moins un avantage a être préfet en chef, même si cela signifiait côtoyé Malfoy chaque jour, elle avait au moins une salle de bain privé

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau fraîche, contrastait avec la brûlure de son corps

Elle s'était tant de fois promis de lui dire non, de le repousser, de ne pas continuer cette torture , mais a chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer tellement fort, qu'elle lui ouvrait les bras

Et le matin, quand elle ouvrait les yeux il partait, invariablement il partait

Et elle allait rejoindre son petit amis, elle y pensa avec un sentiment proche du mépris, son si tendre et si attentionné petit ami

Son petit ami qui l'aimait tellement

Pouvait on en dire autant de son amant ? certainement pas, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que le sexe, rien d'autre qu'une liaison qui la détruisait de l'intérieur, rien d'autre qu'une attirance physique pratiquement animal, qui la poussait a ne penser qu'a ses nuits

Depuis que tous ça avait commencer, ses résultats avait chuté, en cours, elle ne pensait qu'a lui, qu'a leur prochaine nuit

Elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de ces brefs instants de plaisir qu'il lui donnait

Elle ne vivait que pour passer sa nuit dans ses bras

Alors elle était là quand il voulait ou il voulait, et elle le laissait l'abandonner dés que le soleil se levait

Elle le regardait s'adresser a elle comme a une copine la journée, ce qu'elle était aux yeux des autres, elle le regardait dévoré par la jalousie, flirter, sortir avec d'autre filles

Le cœur déchiré elle le voyait s'éloignez vers le dortoir ou la salle sur demande, tenant une fille par la main

Deux jours plus tard avec un plaisir morbide, elle regardait la fille, se jeter a ses genoux, le suppliant de ne pas la quittez, elle la regardait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle voyait avec un immense énervement, toutes les autres attendre un sourire ou un regard, rougir quand il effleurait leur mains, elle voyait avec une satisfaction malsaine, les amoureuses transies, se désespérer d'attirer son attention

Il revenait toujours vers elle, pourquoi elle n'en savait rien, mais il revenait, dans l'ombre, dans les ténèbres mais il revenait

Il ne lui parlait jamais, elle n'entendait sa voix que lors, de ses halètement de plaisir, ou quand au comble de l'extase il répétait son fin son prénom

Et elle aimait ça, elle dépendait entièrement du plaisir qu'il lui donnait, elle jouissait d'entendre son nom mêlé aux gémissement du jeun homme, elle ne pouvait dormir que dans ses bras musclé

Comme une drogue, elle dépendait entièrement de lui

Et pourtant elle le haïssait , elle le haïssait comme elle n'avait jamais crût pouvoir haïr quelqu'un,

Elle le haïssait pour l'attirance qu'il avait sur elle

Elle le haïssait pour la possession qu'il exerçait sur elle

Voldemort la révulsait, elle détestait Malfoy, mais lui elle le haïssait

Il était le seul qu'elle haïssait vraiment, parce qu'il était le seul qu'elle aimait vraiment

Nulle haine n'a pas sa part d'amour

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour attendre son meilleur ami, et son petit copain

Le premier sortit, un sourire éclaira son visage fin, a la beauté distingué mais discrète , quand il la vit il s'écria d'une vis joyeuse

Lily, comment va tu ?


End file.
